La leyenda de Link
by Dixiekong1022
Summary: EL HÉROE DEL TIEMPO: LA VERDADERA HISTORIA-Parodia de Zelda-Después de 6 años de vacaciones, el gran árbol deku regresa esperando que todo estuviera como lo había dejado, sin embargo se da cuenta de que los problemas en el bosque son bastante graves y como último recurso para solucionarlos decide llamar a uno de los niños para ver si con su ayuda puede cobrar su seguro de vida.
1. La llamada del destino

La leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece, no, ni siquiera sus personajes, u.u

Nota: Eta historia NO es ningún cambio de papeles ni nada por el estilo (como si Link fuera el príncipe y Zelda la caballera o algo así O.o); es meramente una parodia del juego "la ocarina del tiempo", así que acomódense en sus asientos, pónganse los lentes para ver en 3d y procuren divertirse con mis ocurrencias n.n

-Hablando.

"_Pensando"_

Advertencia: No olviden que esta es una PARODIA así que se corre el peligro de herir la sensibilidad de algunos fans.

**La leyenda de Link.**

**Capitulo 1**

**La llamada del destino.**

En un verdebosque ubicado en lo más recóndito de Hyrule, viven unos niños llamados kokiri, los cuales tienen como único "tutor legal" a un árbol parlante (¿?) conocido como el árbol deku.

-¡Ahh! Se siente bien estar de vuelta- comentaba el gran árbol, aunque, con sus raíces puestas en la tierra, era difícil creer que se hubiese ido a alguna parte.

-Jo, señor, que bueno que regresa, le tengo noticias: una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quiere escuchar primero?- dijo una hadita con un sujetapapeles como esos que usan las secretarias.

-Ashh… apenas llego y ya estas incordiándome, ¿no puede uno irse por 6 años de vacaciones y esperar que todo esté como quiere?...- el árbol realizó una mueca de enojo, pero ésta, después de unos segundos se empezó a relajar- a ver pues, dime la buena.

-La buena es que, antes de irse dejó… ¡a un niño kokiri sin un hada!, así que el pobre ha estado creciendo todo perturbado, se la pasa solo, sufre de bullying y aparte no lo dejan jugar al dekubol, pero, lo peor de todo es que no se quiere tomar las drogas que les damos a los niños kokiri para detener su crecimiento, dice que es como una huelga para que le den un hada y así dejar de ser el "inadaptado".

-No puede ser, ¡que desgracia!... se me olvidó mi cartera en la recepción del hotel… en fin, ya ni modo de regresarme por ella, ahora sí… ¡¿qué un niño kokiri no tiene hada?!Si esa es la forma en que monitoreamos a esos mocosos… espera un momento, esa noticia no es buena, de hecho es bastante mala.

-Lo sé señor, sin embargo es porque no ha escuchado la otra: mientras estaba de viaje "durmiendo" a la isla Koholint(el viaje que realizó fue durmiendo en aerolíneas pez volador, la manera más cara y a la vez cómoda de viajar) tuvimos que conseguir mucho dinero para pagar los 6 años que tuvo de vacaciones en la suite presidencial de un hotel 5 estrellas, así que ni obligando a los kokiri a trabajar 9 horas más de lo que comúnmente los obligamos, pudimos con esa deuda, incluso tuvimos que cortar un poco de su madera y fabricar unos malhechos escudos, que sólo un loquillo compraría a 40 rupias, siendo que sólo son un pedazo de corteza de árbol con un dibujito que hicieron unos niños.

-¿Y con eso alcanzaron, aunque sea para pagar la primera mensualidad de la octava parte del enganche?

-No, aunque también usamos otra técnica, pero esa fue la que menos funcionó.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Este…- el hada se veía nerviosa- rentamos una casa de huéspedes.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál casa? ¿No son pequeñas?

-Pues… lo rentamos a usted como "casa"… y aquí viene la mala noticia: la rentó un viejo loco por un día, pero al siguiente se fue… ¡y sin pagar!, entonces la volvimos a rentar y los siguientes inquilinos se quejaron de que estaba llena de telarañas y que había parásitos llamados Gohma, así que, como cada rupia que conseguimos se va a la empresa "pez volador" no podemos pagar a un doctor y usted tiene una sentencia de muerte provocada por un parasito que se lo está comiendo por dentro… ah, sí, se me olvidaba… ¡y estamos teniendo una baja producción de nueces deku este mes!

-No me la creo, las nueces deku siempre están en abundancia.

-En fin señor, ¿qué piensa hacer?

-Mmm, pues, como todo el mundo sabe, los arboles mágicos parlantes somos inmortales, así que, sería bueno que fingiera mi muerte, despareciera por unos 7 años y regresara como un "retoño", jaja ¿a que soy un genio? Nadie sospechará la verdad.

-Gran idea… y una pregunta, ¡¿en verdad son inmortales?! Vaya, ya me había asustado, oh que alivio, pero, todavía hay algo más…

-¿Ahora qué?_"maldita sea, pasó de todo cuando me fui"_

-Recuerde: ¡El seguro que compró hace 100 años! ¡Y aún sigue vigente!, pero sólo funciona en su cuerpo como árbol deku actual, y lo malo es que no cubre "bichos parasito" a menos de que alguien muera intentando destruirlos.

-¿Y para qué querría dinero si se supone que estaré muerto y los de "pez volador" no podrán cobrarme?

-Es que el trámite de defunción tarda como un mes, así que necesitamos al menos el dinero de esta mensualidad o vendrán a embargarnos y ya nos advirtieron que no querían más niños kokiri como pago.

-Bueno, si lo pones así…

-Entonces sólo necesitamos a alguien tan tonto como para suicidarse por nuestro bienestar económico… ya sé, ¡un niño kokiri! MUAJAJAJA –la hadita comenzó a reí maléficamente hasta que el árbol deku la golpeó con una de sus ramas.

-Contrólate Navi, tú sabes lo que pasa si… bueno, lo que importa ahora es el seguro- el árbol realizó una pose pensativa- a ver… ¡ya lo tengo!

-¿Eh?

-Acuérdate del mocoso inadaptado, piensa, incluso si le damos lo que quiere y comienza a tomar las drogas, seguro ya no tiene el mismo efecto y hace sospechar a los kokiri… y si le damos lo que quiere, pero mejor decide irse, podría revelar el secreto de que explotamos a unos niños. Así que, si hacemos que el chico muera intentando destruir al parasito, podremos cobrar el seguro y nos desharíamos de esa piedra en el zapato con gorro verde.

-Buena idea señor, sólo que… pues, ya no hay hadas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Se acabaron todas?!

-Sí, es que, ya ve, por subnormales que vienen a capturarlas en botellas.

-No puede ser, y eso que dejamos a "las inservibles" en las fuentes de hadas para que de ahí las agarraran… Pues ni modo Navi, te toca ir, y rapidito que no me queda mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Yo?! Pero, señor… usted sabe lo que me pasa, es por eso que nunca…

-Minucias, eso es lo que menos importa ahora, relájate, sólo será un rato, al cabo el chico no podrá vencer a Gohma.

-Mmm –no muy convencida – Está bien, lo traeré de inmediato.

Así, el hada azul salió volando (ya era hora ¿no?) en busca de su nuevo compañero. Atravesó un amplio campo verde donde niños camuflajeados con el entorno disfrutaban su descanso.

-Ehh… ¿No sabes dónde vive el chaval "inadaptado"?- Le preguntó a una chamaca kokiri.

-Sí, es fácil, sólo sigue los ronquidos- Entonces, Navi hizo lo indicado, y continúo su recorrido (con el pequeño inconveniente de estrellarse en una reja)_"mejor ya empiezo mi dieta"_ pensó, hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo que hemos estado esperando, la criaturita azul entró a la choza de su futuro compañero (pensando) _"¿qué le pasa a este mocoso?, ya pasa de medio día y todavía sigue echado"_- Oye tú, ¡despierta! El gran árbol deku te ha convocado, levántate ¡FLOJO!- Navi empezó a brincar sobre el mocoso aparentemente rubio, le hizo calzón chino, se lo agarró a varazos e incluso le metió un pikachu con rabia en los pantalones, pero el chamaco parecía que apenas iba en su primer sueño_"agghh, no funciona… a ver"_ observó una vasija y se asomó por ella – oye, mira, una rupia, que afortuna…

-¡¿Una rupia?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!- El niño se levantó de un momento a otro y tomó la rupia muy rápido, impidiendo que el hada si quiera la tocara.

-¿Pero que…?- Después de guardar avariciosamente su rupia verde, el rubio se le quedó viendo a su compañera.

-¿Por… por… ¡¿por fin un hada vino a mi?! – preguntó esperanzado el niño.

-Ehh… sí, claro, mi nombre es Navi y el árbol deku me dijo que fueras con él, tiene una importante misión para ti.

-¡Pues yo soy Link…! ven, vamos a presumirte con todosjajaja, como me voy a divertir RESTREGANDOTE en la cara de Mido… jajaja

-¿Qué tal si lo haces después? El árbol deku te necesita urgente.

-¡Qué aguafiestas! ¿No puedo cambiarte?

-No.

-Está bien, vámonos pues.

Cuando salieron de la choza, Link notó que una niña se aproximaba.

"_Lo siento Link, no eres tú, soy yo… por favor no llores, es que no quiero que me vean contigo… entiéndeme, tengo una reputación que mantener, espero que comprendas que no me pueden ver con el chico "sin hada" nunca más"_ se debatía mentalmente una chica kokiri de pelo verde con rumbo a la casa de nuestro protagonista _"…oh, ahí está, prepárate Saria… espera, ¿qué tiene en el hombro? ¡Un hada!"_ – Oye Link, ¿con que ya tienes tu propia hada?

-Jeje, sip, se llama Niva.

-Navi.

-Como sea, el caso es que el árbol deku me ha convocado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que ya descubrió que fuiste tú el que hizo ese grafiti en su tronco?

-Shhh, no, creo que es para algo bueno.

-Oh, pues que alivio, buena suerte Link y Niva_"y para mi, así ya no me dará vergüenza de que me vean con él"_

Y así, Link se dirigió a una de las salidas del bosque kokiri, pero se detuvo a mirar a todas partes.

-¿Qué haces tarado? - preguntó amablemente el hada.

-No sé, siento como que aquí falta algo… algo que me impidiera el paso.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que algún kokiri vendría a estorbar sólo por fastidiarte? No seas tan soberbio.

"_Me ha atrapado, lo que quería era ir a presumir mi nueva hada"_

Al atravesar la cueva, Link llegó por fin (con apenas medio corazón de vida gracias a las deku baba del camino) con el árbol deku.

-Por fin, Navi… Link – dijo el árbol tratando de crear un ambiente bastante místico.

-Al grano, ¿para qué me quería viejo?

-¡Compórtate! ¿Qué no sabes con quien estas hablando? ¡ES EL VENERABLE ÁRBOL DEKU! ¡Así que más respeto!

-He sabido de tus pesadillas Link – comentó el árbol, ignorando lo que los otros dos decían.

-¿Pesadillas?...- Link adquirió una pose pensativa- ahh… ¿se refiere a cuando soñé que me comía un yogurt en mal estado? Incluso cuando me desperté me dolía el estomago.

-Emm… sí, eso significa que tú puedes sentir el mal que se aproxima a Hyrule.

-Vaya, desgraciado mal, me hizo pasar medio día "desahogándome" en el baño, y yo que creía que en verdad había comido algo que me cayó mal.

-Bueno, no sólo te mandé llamar para platicar sobre tus sueños con yogurt, ahora tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Ya sabía yo… entonces, ¿qué quiere?

-Hace poco, un bicho se incrustó dentro de mí, va a matarme y necesito que lo elimines… aunque tengas que arriesgar tu vida por ello, ¿tienes el suficiente coraje?

-…- el rubio miró al hada y luego al árbol como si fueran bichos raros- JAJAJAJA- empezó a reír como loco- Jaja que mala broma… jaja – decía limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Hey, no es ninguna broma- le reclamaba Navi enojada- hablamos muy en serio.

-Entonces mi respuesta es… ¡NO!, ni de &%$# ! Lo haría, ja, claro, arriesgar la vida por un mugroso árbol parlante.

-¡Mocoso de pacotilla! No puedes escapar de tu destino, tienes que al menos hacer el intento –exclamaba la esfera azul con alas.

-Espera Navi- detuvo el árbol deku al hada antes de que le diera con una vara - ¿y si te doy algo a cambio?

-Mmm, ¿cómo qué?

-Pues te ofrezco: 1.- Una bonita rupia verde. 2.-Una fea rupia azul o también: 3.-El contenido de ésta caja misteriosa- una caja morada con signos de interrogación verdes apareció de la nada junto a unas rupias de los colores ya mencionados.

-¡La caja!, ¡la caja!- dijo Link con un tono perturbador y sus ojos azules bastante abiertos, clavados en la dicha caja.

"_Muajaja, lo he engañado"_ pensó en árbol parlante- Entonces entra- así abrió la boca como si fuera una especie de puerta.

-Esperen, ¿no me darán algo para matar al bicho? Me gustaría una espada como la de Cloud de final fantasy VII.

-Pues… no tenemos de esas, pero puedes llevarte el cuchillo de mantequilla… digo, la espada kokiri, y toma- se arranca un pedazo de corteza y le hace un dibujito rápido- es un escudo deku –se los da y Link los mantiene arriba de él con los brazos extendidos.

Dadadata da dadadaaa (típica cancioncita de Zelda cuando recibes algo) ++Recibes: la espada kokiri y el escudo deku… pero que baratijas, ¿alguien quiere que mueras?++

-No estoy tan seguro de esto.

-Recuerda la caja.

-Cajaaaaa.

Y así, Link, con indecisión y cobardía, pero más curiosidad entró a lo que era su primera mazmorra…

Dixie: Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algo.

Link: ¿Antes?

Dixie: Es importante que diga que esta historia ya la había subido antes, pero con otro nombre y otra cuenta.

Navi: ¿Y por qué la re subiste entonces, en vez de actualizar?

Dixie: Pues porque... porque no me gustaba esa cuenta, ejem, sí, por eso.

Navi: Ya, di la verdad.

Link: Sí, todos sabemos que se te olvidó la contraseña.

Dixie: U.U Bueno ya, lo importante es que… ¡Yupi! ¡el primer capitulo!, (sólo espero que las buenas personas que la leyeron la primera vez no nos abandonen).

Link: Sí, claro, lo que no me gustó fue que me despertaran, ¿qué les costaba a todos esperar unas horas más para levantarme? Ahhh (bostezo).

Dixie: Ay, vamos Link, tú siempre sales dormidote.

Link: Bueno, sólo espero una paga extra por eso, eh.

Navi: Por cierto, ¿alguien imaginó que era yo el hada con quien hablaba el árbol deku?

Link: Yo no.

Dixie:A ver chavales, ya se acabó el tiempo, sólo me queda decir que...

Dixie,Link y Navi: ¡Dejen comentarios porfa! T.T

Navi: Díganos que les pareció.

Dixie:…Que les gustó o que no, o si tienen algo que decir aunque no tenga nada que ver con el fic, nosotros lo valoraremos n.n

Link: Por cada comentario, la autora hace un jugoso donativo a la institución de caridad "Link guapo", donde apoyamos el lema: _un comentario, una rupia_; o también pueden hacer directamente su donación a la cuenta "hagamos a Link más rico", en el banco nacional de Hyrule.

Dixie:¡¿QUÉ?!

Link: Jeje, nos vemos la próxima, y no olviden el lema ;D


	2. Dentro del árbol deku

**La leyenda de Link.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Dentro del árbol deku.**

-Vaya, ¿quién diría que dentro de un árbol habría una mazmorra?- decía Link con cara de asombro.

-Sí, que padre… ahora a lo que vinimos; mira, podríamos andar buscando mapas y brújulas con el propósito de localizar al jefe, sin embargo, si mis cálculos son correctos, Gohma se encuentra en el sótano, así que ve pensando la manera de llegar, mientras que yo me voy y me tomo un descansito por ahí.

-Oye, ¿qué es eso?- preguntaba el rubio, señalando una telaraña que daba a una plataforma un poco más arriba del suelo, ignorando completamente a su compañera.

-Necesitamos ir para abajo, no para arriba- el niño comenzó a subir por la telaraña y cuando por fin llegó a la cima, caminó hacía oootra telaraña, aún más grande que la anterior, y comenzó a escalar a una velocidad exageradamente lenta.

-¡Espera! ¡Hay skull…!

-¡KYAAAAA!- exclamaba el kokiri cayendo hacia el primer piso, perdiendo parte de su medio corazón (ahora le quedaba 1/4 de color rojo)- aggghhh…- murmuraba medio inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Levántate! ¡¿Te acabas de despertar y ya te quieres dormir otra vez?! ¡Eres un flojonazo de &%$# !- le gritaba Navi, mientras que buscaba alguna vara para rompérsela en la cabeza a su compañero, quien poco a poco se iba levantando.

-…Ehhh…- dijo medio ido- ¡OTRA VEZ!- anunció antes de subir con rumbo a la telaraña más grande.

-¡¿Acaso el golpe te dejó peor?! ¡No te queda ni un medio de vida! Mejor busca la manera de deshacerte de esas skulltulas antes de subir- Link, quien casi por primera vez de dignó a escuchar a su hada, decidió irse a otro cuarto antes de subir, no porque fuera lo más sensato, sino, porque tal vez así podría dejar encerrada a su molesta compañera, o mejor aún, podría encontrar a un tontillo que fuera pasando y se las arreglaba para sacarle unas 500 rupias, tal y como él había caído cuando tenía 6 años; Mido y sus compañeros lo estafaron de esa forma, para lo cual, Link ahorró durante 3 años cada rupia que encontró y/o robó con tal de conseguir el hada que ellos "amablemente" le consiguieron, lo que resultó ser en realidad una nuez deku pintada y con unas hojas mal pegadas.

Cuando el rubio por fin se detuvo, pudo observar una puerta a corta distancia; alegre por su descubrimiento, pero más aún por ya sentir el peso de sus bolsillos cargando kilos de rupias, Link se dirigió a aquella puerta, a la cual le llegaban uno que otro rayo de luz solar, acompañados de una música angelical.

-Rupias… RUPIAS… ¡RUPIAS!- exclamaba como se de un grito de guerra se tratase- ¡agghhh!- dio un pequeño grito mientras que se sostenía con la mano izquierda de la plataforma y trataba de levantarse; al parecer no se había fijado que faltaba una parte de la plataforma y apenas había logrado salvarse de una mortal caída de un metro.

-Ughh… ya… mero… yo puedo…- decía Link tratando de subirse, hasta que en un momento lleno de "heroicidad" el rubio subió triunfante… o al menos eso parecía, pues la que había hecho todo el trabajo había sido el hada, quien después de ver batallar al niño durante 3 largas horas se decidió a ayudarlo, más por lástima y desesperación que por cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Ja!, te dije que podía- Navi prefirió no responder- A ver- mencionó el kokiri caminando de reversa- Tengo que calcular muuuy bien mis movimientos- No lo anunció más y comenzó a correr a una velocidad que no superaba ni los 3 km por hora- ¡LO HAGO POR LAS RUPIAS!- gritaba a todo pulmón mientras que saltaba en cámara lenta o eso parecía a la velocidad que iba, y, contra todo pronostico, Link llegó por fin al otro lado.

-Oye Link, en vez de hacerte la gran cosa, ¿por qué no sólo te pasaste caminando?, esto apenas si mide medio metro, con una paso mediano lo habrías conseguido sin problemas.

-Sí, ya sé que lo hice muy bien, pero no, no puedo darte ningún autógrafo ahora, estoy en una importante misión.- dijo Link, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Mmm,,, aquí no hay más que mugrosas telarañas _"maldición, no encontraré ninguna víctima a este paso"_

-Hey, Link, ten cuidado, equipa tu escudo y cúbrete con él (presionando r) porque podríamos encontrarnos con los inquilinos actuales.

-Usar escudo es para gays, aparte, conociéndome, seguro tengo poderes que no he descubierto y puedo realizar una barrera de fuego con los ojos.

-¿Has comido últimamente de esos hongos que hay en el bosque?

-Saben muy bien con pan tostado.

-Rarito… ¡mira!- Navi señaló a un deku, probablemente era un inquilino; de pronto el deku vio al rubio y le lanzó una nuez, pero Link logró esquivarla por un pelo.

-¡¿Pero qué..?!

-Es un deku, te advertí que sacaras tu escudo, pero como es para "gays" entonces muérete.

-¿Qué los escudos son para gays? Claro que no, es obvio que son sólo para los hombres más machos y masculinos que hay, ósea para mí.- no lo dijo ni 2 veces, cuando ya había equipado su escudo y en ese momento al deku se le ocurrió salir.

-Vete, esta es mi casa- reclamo el deku, lanzándole una nuez al rubio, quien puso su escudo de "macho" y le regresó el proyectil a su dueño.

¡Zaz! –una luz salió de donde se encontraba el deku y éste desapareció dejando una nuez y un extraño articulo en su lugar, a lo que nuestro protagonista no tardó en recoger.

(MZ)++"Encuentras" la resortera, vete antes de que te vean con ella; advertencia: hecha en China.++

-¡Mira! Podrías matar skulltulas con eso.

-¡Mira! Podría matar skulltulas con esto.- dijo Link, ignorando al hada como de costumbre.

Después de probar su nueva arma (principalmente con Navi), Link por fin salió de la habitación. Saltó la parte sin plataforma (aunque por poco y no lo lograba) y llegó hasta la pared con las skulltulas y la gran telaraña.

-¡Mueran malditas!- dijo el rubio con sadismo antes de matar a las arañas.- muajaja.- reía satisfecho al ver como los cadáveres de sus enemigas caían y desaparecían. –Por fin podré subir en paz y seguro- acto seguido, el ojiazul comenzó a subir por la telaraña.

3 horas después, el kokiri logró llegar a la cima y se acostó en la plataforma más alta a descansar.

-¿Ya te cansaste? Que perdedor.

-Pues como tú vuelas, además no he comido nada desde que me despertaste.

-Bueno, ahí sí te voy a dar la razón; incluso con el "alimento" que reciben los kokiri dudo que te sentirías mejor.

-¡Puaj! Odio ese asqueroso engrudo, en cuanto salga de este apestoso bosque jamás volveré a comer esa cosa; no, mejor comenzaré desde ahora. –en eso, un niño kokiri pasa enseguida de nuestro protagonista.

-¡Engrudooo! ¡Engrudo kokiri a 10 rupias!, disfrute el asqueroso sabor antes de que se enfríe.

-Deme 20.

-¿No que ya no lo ibas a comer?

-Minucias- el kokiri del engrudo le dio a Link sus paquetes y éste se los comió en un instante.

-200 rupias por favor.

-Ehh… sí, claro, sólo deja que… ¡mira, detrás de ti! ¡Voltea! ¡Te digo que voltees! ¡Te lo vas a perder!- el kokiri vendedor, nada convencido de las palabras del rubio, volteó para que éste se callara, mientras Link tomaba el suficiente impulso como para tumbar al niño ymandarlo al primer piso. Luego de esto, el ojiazul se puso en la orilla y se detuvo a ver al kokiri que parecía muerto allá en el suelo.

_-"Dijo… ¿en cuanto salga de este apestoso bosque?... ósea que quiere irse, ¡éste chico es una amenaza!... **¡MATAAAR!**... no, Navi, contrólate, tranquiliza a esa voz en tu interior"-_al parecer el hada se debatía mentalmente y trataba de controlar a esa otra voz en su interior que le pedía a gritos que asesinara al mocoso. –_"**¡MATALO!.**.. ¡no!, Basta Taya, no voy a matarlo, es Gohma quien debe hacerlo… **¡MATALO!... o… yo… lo haré por ti**… ¡nooo!"_- de pronto el hada que solía ser de color azul se tornó de amarillo y se lanzó contra Link, quien se divertía lanzando nueces al posible cadáver.

-Oye, Navi, creo que está muerto… ¿Navi?... ¡AAAHHH!- Parecía que el karma le había llegado pronto al rubio.

¡Booing!- se escuchó al momento de que Link cayó hacía una telaraña que estaba en vez de piso, logrando así salvarse del impacto.

-Ufff… por poco… ¡AAHH!- Volvió a gritar el rubio al notar que la telaraña que lo sostenía se rompió, llevándolo a un piso más abajo, donde cayó al agua de alguna manera sin perder ni un poco de vida en el trayecto.

-Mira, ya estamos cerca- exclamó una ya recuperada Navi- y…- se alejó de Link con rumbo al otro lado de donde había caído- …aquí hay otra telaraña, seguro que abajo se encuentra Gohma, pero para llegar hasta aquí tienes que rodear y pasar por varios cuartos infestados de enemigos.

-Pues, se me ocurre algo mejor.

-¿Y ahora qué?- el hada se acercó al kokiri, y éste la tomó como si fuera un cucco, para luego lanzarse hacia el otro lado.- ¡Wahoo! Eso fue grandioso.- comentó al llegar mientras arrojaba al hada como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Óyeme inútil, si vuelves a hacer eso, te juro que… espera, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Navi, viendo a su compañero prendiendo una vara deku en una antorcha.

-Estoy harto de tanta telaraña, así que he pensado, si quemo la telaraña de abajo y luego lanzo unas varas encendidas, podría quemar a Gohma antes de que me mate a mi y aparte de desharía de este tonto trabajo de exterminador.

-Pues déjame decirte que tu plan tiene 2 fallas: primero, ¡tú nunca piensas! Y segundo, ¡si quemas la telaraña podrías quemar todo el árbol- demasiado tarde, pues Link ya se había deshecho de la telaraña y comenzó a arrojar algunas varas encendidas hacia abajo.

-Mmm… ¿ya se murió Gohma?

-¿Por qué no te avientas para ver?- Sin meditarlo demasiado, Link se lanzó hacía el agujero recién creado, sin darse cuenta de que sólo tenía un cuarto de vida; sin embargo, para su suerte fue a caer en agua llena de corazones que rellenaron su medidor de vida.

-Uff… me siento muy bien.- el rubio nadó hasta la orilla, donde unos enojados deku lo esperaban.- Creo que mi plan no funcionó y lo peor es que me gasté todas mis varas deku de esa forma… ¡Ouch!- una nuez deku lo golpeó y Link se acercó a su agresor empuñando la espada.- ¡Para que no me vuelvas a molestar!- exclamó antes de destruir al deku.- ¡Ouch! ¿Ahora quien?- giró la cabeza y esta vez vio a otros 2 deku, de los cuales uno le había lanzado la otra nuez.

-Uchcale, fuera de nuestra casa.- Reclamaba uno de los inquilinos.

-Te mataré a ti también, ¿por qué no me pueden dejar en paz? Yo sólo vine a matar a Gohma.

-¡¿A matar a Gohma?! Haberlo dicho antes.- Los dekuabrieron el paso hacia una puerta que, si Link hubiera conseguido el mapa, había notado que ese cuarto tenía una calavera.

-Bueno, a matar parásitos.- anunció el rubio antes de entrar a la habitación, no sin antes robarles unas nueces, varas y rupias a los amables deku de la entrada.

-¿Aquí está Gohma? Yo no veo nada.- reclamaba el hada.

-Pues mejor para mí, aún así cobraré mi parte.- Link trató de salir, pero la puerta ya no se abría.- Nos dejaron encerrados, ¡malditos deku!

-No, espera, eso significa que Gohma está escondida; búscala.

-Ándale pues, pero sólo porque yo ya me quiero ir.- Así, el niño comenzó a buscar al jefe, hasta que, en medio de la habitación se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, donde un extraño ojo verde lo observó y la reina Gohma bajó con todo y tema musical.

++Parasito deforme, mutante y supuestamente arácnido: reina Gohma++

-¡AUXILIO! Navi, sácame de aquí.

-¿Estás tonto? Debes matar a la reina primero, anda, recuerda que en estos juegos generalmente el arma que consigues en la misma mazmorra es con la que puedes matar al jefe.- Así, Link sacó su resortera y le dio en el ojo a Gohma (tras varios intentos y pérdidas de vida para recargar semillas).

-¡Le di! ¿Ya gané?

-No, aún no la matas, tienes que hacer algo más.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Pues búscale inútil! – así, con las motivacionales palabras del hada, Link sacó su espada y se la arrojó a Gohma.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Acabas de perder tu espada!

-Es que no me le quería acercar a esa cosa, sólo mírala, da asco.

-No seas gay y ve a darle hasta de patadas.- insultado y enojado, Link partió hacia su enemiga y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el ojo.

++Es muy eficaz++

Inmediatamente después, Gohma se levantó y tras hacer algo que parecían una especie de convulsiones en el suelo, Gohma fue desapareciendo.

-Wow, ¿Quién lo diría?- se preguntó el hada en voz alta, mientras Link esculcaba los restos del cadáver antes de que desapareciera.

(MZ)++Consigues un contenedor de corazón, alégrate, así no morirás tan fácil++

Un círculo que irradiaba una luz azul apareció en medio de la habitación.

-Entra ahí, te llevará con el árbol deku de inmediato.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estas tratando de decir que tuvieron un pasadizo desde donde estaba el viejo deku hasta aquí?!

-Por supuesto.

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron antes?!

-¿Y por qué no preguntaste tú?

-Buen punto.- Finalizando así la conversación, Link y Navi entraron a la luz azul y ambos aparecieron enseguida del árbol quien ya estaba dormido.

-Zzzz.

-Señor, despierte, ya regresé.

-¿Qué? Oh, Navi, eres tú, ¿ya te deshiciste del…? Digo, ¿ya terminaron?, sabía que podría confiar en ti Link- "&%$# ! no puede ser, el mocoso sobrevivió, ¿ahora qué le invento?"- Ehh, ¿Navi? ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

-Sí, claro.- el hada se acercó al árbol, aún con Link enseguida y viéndolos (como el árbol no se podía mover) ¿Qué pasó señor? -preguntó en voz baja el hada.

-¡QUEDAMOS EN QUE TE IBAS A DESHACER DEL MOCOSO! ¡¿Ahora como le vamos a hacer con lo del seguro?!

-Señor, baje la voz, el chico está enseguida de nosotros.

-No te preocupes por eso, gracias a la "comida" que les damos a estos niños, tienen menos neuronas que un adicto.- en ese momento, ambos voltearon a ver al niño, quien parecía más interesado en hurgarse la nariz, que poner atención en los planes para su homicidio.

-"¿Podré llegar a mi cerebro?"- eran las profundas meditaciones del rubio.

-¿Lo ves?

-Bueno, ahora le cuento lo que sucedió, el plan era que muriera al llegar con Gohma, pero se le ocurrió darle una patada, que, para mala suerte, era la debilidad del bicho y lo mató de un golpe.- le contó, omitiendo el hecho de que había sido ella a quien se había ocurrido darle a patadas.

-Qué molestia, sin embargo, para nuestra ventaja tenemos a mi increíble intelecto superior, el cual ha ideado un ingenioso plan, tan brillante que te dejará sin palabras.

-Ehh, ¿No sabe que hacer?... ¿Cierto?

-Pues... improvisaré algo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dixie: Debí advertir que el capitulo estaba algo tonto, en mi opinión no estuvo tan pro, trataré de hacer algo mejor a la otra.

Link: Bueno, al menos ya llegamos al segundo episodio.

Navi: Muchisimas gracias a quienes comentaron n.n.

Link: Por supuesto, aprovecho también para recordarles lo de la donacion, ayudenos a juntar muchas rupias para hacer una escuela kokiri.

Navi: ¿Pero que no habías dicho que quierías las rupias para comprarte un carrazo?

Link: ¡¿Qué?! ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo nunca utilizaría ese dinero para propósitos tan impuros.

Navi: Claro que sí, recuerdo muy bien que dijiste que querías un ferrari para no andar a pie o en una cochina yegua.

Link: ¡Shhhhhh!... Te digo que te equivocas, yo quiero hacer una escuela nueva para mis amigos kokiri, y tal vez un hospital y si sobra una universidad gratuita, yo siempre pienso en los demás.

Dixie: En fin, aquí respondemos a sus lindos reviews:

(Emilia L. Cortez)

Dixie: ¿Te confundiste con lo de Saria? No te culpo -.-, admito que estuvo algo extraño y eso; pero trataré de no revolver tanto el asunto (aunque no lo prometo :P).

(arcangel91)

Dixie: Bueno, espero que con éste capitulo te hayas dado una idea de lo que le pasa a Navi.

Link: Y me alegra saber que haya alguien quien tampoco imaginó que Navi era la secre, pero tengo otra preguntita, ¿qué habrá dentro de la caja misteriosa? Me muero de la intriga.

(Cata-Chan1)

Dixie: ¿La segunda vez?... ok, me hace feliz que se te haga gracioso :'D

Link: ¿Así qué quieres apoyar a "Link guapo"? ¿Cuánto dinero tienes, nena? ;)

Dixie, Link y Navi: Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.

Link: Escribanos lo que quieran que con eso compraremos comida para los pobres y calefaccion para los kokiri.

Navi: ¿No que una escuela?

Link: ¿Qué?... O, sí, claro, eso también n.n


	3. En busca de la princesa

Dixie: Antes de cualquier cosa, necesito aclarar algo: en esta parodia el búho kaepora no es Rauru, ¿por qué lo aclaro? Pues para evitar posibles traumas XD 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**La leyenda de Link.**

**Capitulo 3**

**En busca de la princesa.**

-Bueno Link _"¿y ahora qué le invento a éste tonto, seguro que me creerá lo que sea, pero de alguna forma tengo que salir beneficiado" _mmm… oye Navi, ¿cómo dijiste que era el sujeto que vino y dejó al parasito?

-Me acuerdo que era un hombre gerudo y dijo algo relacionado con hacerse paparazzi y engañar al rey para no sé qué cosa, ¿por qué pregunta?

-Ya verás _"que bueno que vi ese documental en la tele cuando estaba en el hotel, se me acaba de ocurrir algo bueno". _Ehh, ¿Link?

-¿Ya me va a dar mi premio?

-Ya vamos para allá, sólo que primero tienes que escuchar uno de mis aburridos relatos: hace unos… no sé, pues hace mucho, unas diosas crearon Hyrule_"maldición, ya no me acuerdo de que hablaba, bueno, pues a ver que improviso"..._y pues crearon una cosa llamada trifuerza, la cual te daba un poder sólo comparable con el zorro de 81 colas en ssj fase mil (¿?).

-¡WOOOW! Necesito esa tal trifuencia, se oye bien guay.

-Pero eso no es todo; el malvado hombre que vino a infectarme con el parasito es un sujeto del desierto que quiere la trifuerza para sus malvados propósitos, así que debes de traerlo hasta aquí en unos 7 años.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

-Pues, porque si ese hombre se apodera de la trifuerza podría destruir el planeta.

-Pues que lo destruya, ¿a mí en qué me afecta?

-No lo sé, tal vez… ¡Tú morirías con él!

-¿Y luego? Eso no me convence.

_-"Maldita sea, se resiste a mis mejores técnicas de persuasión"_Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

-Mmm, tal vez un millón de rupias y tu mansión de verano, que por cierto nunca usas y los kokiri hacemos fiestas ahí sin que te des cuenta, en especial porque te la has pasado de vacaciones.

-¡¿Qué hacen qué?! Ahora sí me las pagarán, y les diré que fuiste tú quien me dijo, para que te den tu merecido ¡por chismoso!

-Para lo que me importa, de todas formas me voy a ir de aquí en cuanto me des lo que me debes.

_-"Mocoso hijo…"_ Mira Link, lo que pasa es que el tipo del que hablo, según mis informes va a ir a ver al rey, así que deberías ir y revelarle sus malvados planes, poner pruebas falsas (sólo para incriminarlo más) y hacer que lo encarcelen durante unos siete añitos _"para así tenerlo cuidado, sin que se escape de una jugosa demanda, que, con el pésimo sistema legal de Hyrule, obviamente ganaremos... ¡wow! A veces hasta me asusto de mi propio ingenio"._

-¿Así qué él quiere la trifuencia para conseguir al zorro de 81 colas? Mmm… no sé si deba combatirlo o ayudarlo _"para luego quitársela y dominar al mundo muajajaja"._

-¡¿Trifuencia?! ¡Es historia de Hyrule! Su nombre es trifuerza, inculto- Replicó Navi, enojada por la ignorancia de su compañero.

-A ver pues, ya me están fastidiando, yo quiero mi caja ahora.

-Te la doy, pero me tienes que prometer que vas a ir con el rey… o con su hija, si no queda de otra.- Así, el árbol deku buscó la caja misteriosa (la cual estaba vacía, pues no creía que fuera a vivir el mocoso) y esculcó entre sus cosas que estaban en el montón "para la basura" y sacó una especie de piedra con forma extraña. –Aquí tienes, la… ¡la esmeralda kokiri!- inventó.

(M.Z.) ++Obtienes: La esmeralda kokiri, ¿para eso arriesgaste la vida?, ¡Qué porquería!++

-¡¿Pero qué…?! Mire, está bien, iré a ver a la princesa, es que soy demasiado bueno como para dejar que un subnormal venga y quiera dominar al mundo, voy a salvar a todos y ganaré la demanda, todo por el bien de mi prójimo.

_-"¿Y a éste qué le picó?"_ Está bien, mira, ten tu espada y vete; recuerda que eres el único que puede salvar al mundo, ¡eres el elegido! – Agregó el árbol para darle más emoción al asunto, le entregó su espada y escudo para luego hacerse gris y "morir", hasta que finalmente Link se marchó, no sin antes esculcar las pertenencias del difunto y quedarse con algunas de ellas, todas basuras.

-Óyeme apestoso "sin hada", ¿con qué mataste al árbol deku?- Le preguntó un pelirrojo kokiri a nuestro protagonista.

-Esa&%$# ! voz… me suena conocida.- Razonaba Link, con el kokiri enfrente de él.- ¡Mido!, que bueno que te encuentro, ¿no quieres jugar a las espadas jedi? Tú con una vara deku y yo con mi… mi nuevo juguete.- Lo invitó, imaginado una escena muy gore protagonizada por ambos.

-¿Jugar contigo? JA-JA (sarcasmo), en fin apestoso, lo que quería decirte era que todos los kokiri te estamos agradecidos por matar al árbol, sin embargo, como eres un perdedor, inventaré que fui yo quien lo hizo, mientras que tú casi mueres… amm (pensando en la manera más humillante de estar en peligro), ya sé, estabas haciendo del baño en el río, cuando de pronto un pez te mordió el trasero ¡jajaja! Y el pez era de los pequeños, pero aún así te hizo llorar ¡jajaja!- El tal Mido se fue riendo, mientras que Link desenvainaba su espada con ganas de encajársela al pelirrojo, pero Navi lo detuvo.

-¡Contrólate! ¿Qué no ibas a irte? ¿Qué más te da lo que digan de ti unos mocosos? Mejor vámonos al ver al rey.- No muy convencido, Link salió del bosque planeando una mejor venganza, ya que, al ser detenido por el hada, Link se dio cuenta de que si mataba a Mido y lo descubrían corría el riesgo de pasar los mejores años de su vida en prisión.

-Así que… ¿Vas a irte?- Le interrogó la Saria, justo en el puente que estaba entre el bosque kokiri y la salida de éste.

-Sí, y no intentes detenerme, es muy tarde para eso.

-¿Detenerte? Yo sólo te quería preguntar si me dejabas tu cama, la mía se volvió a romper.- El rubio buscó en sus bolsillos y finalmente sacó unas llaves.

-Está bien, pero no la saques de mi casa, y te la dejo encargada _"que tengo mis ahorritos (5 rupias) bajo el colchón"_.- La niña kokiri tomó las llaves y se fue, planeando si le saldría mejor subastar por internet o hacer una venta de garaje con las pertenencias de Link.

-Mira, Saria dejó algo.

-Sí, mira, ¿qué será? _"si yo ya lo había visto, pero no dije nada cuando ella estaba aquí"_.- Link se acercó al extraño objeto.

-¡Es una ocarina-p3!- Comentó el hada.

-¿Una qué?

-Es un aparato que sirve para garbar canciones y luego reproducirlas, sin embargo tiene muy poca memoria y sólo graba música, no voz.

-Uuuuhhh.- Dijo el niño con curiosidad y acercándose a la ocarina.

(M.Z.) ++"Encuentras" la ocarina de Saria, y mira, hay una canción grabada; ahora eres un chico "moderno"++

-¡Wahoo! Está bien padre, mejor vámonos antes de que Saria se de cuenta.- Así, nuestros protagonistas salieron hacia el mundo exterior.- Por cierto, ¿canción de Saria? Parece que ella grabó una canción- Le explicó.

-Sí, no es ningún secreto, ¿qué no has entrado a los bosques perdidos? De inmediato se escucha su música.

¡Grrrrr! –Sonó el estomago del rubio.

-Agggghhh, me muero de hambre.

-¡¿Hambre?! Si apenas en el capitulo pasado te atascaste 20 paquetes de engrudo.

-Me ponen a "salvar el mundo" y no me dan de comer, que miserables, ¿cómo quieren que siga? Aparte, pareciera que tú no comes, ¿cómo le haces?

-Es que como por filtración: agugaGAGAGA- el hada comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños.- agag… hey, mira, ¡un búho!, ¿por qué no te lo comes?

-Mmm… - un delicioso "búho asado" apareció en la imaginación del ojiazul, inmediatamente después sacó su resortera y le dio con una piedra, esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para matarlo.

-Zzzz… ¡AAHHH!, ¡¿qué fue eso?!- Exclamó el pájaro.

-¡¿Habla?!- Preguntó Link.

-Estuviste en una mazmorra dentro de un árbol parlante, ¿en serio te sorprende?

-Lo que me sorprende es que no me den comida.- Link agarró un montón de piedras y se las lanzó al búho.

-¡Aggghh! ¿Qué haces mocoso? ¡Vete de aquí!- De pronto, una roca se le metió al pico y después de atragantarse un rato se cayó al suelo.

-¡Síí!- Celebraba levantando las manos y atando al cadáver con mecates que encontró.- Hoy sí ceno; bueno, ¿y en dónde está la princesa?

-En el campo, sembrando frijoles y piscando chile (sarcasmo)… ¡Pues en el castillo! ¿Dónde más? ¿Nunca jugaste Mario Bros o qué?

-Sí, pero nunca llegaba con la princesa, siempre me mataba la primera tortuga voladora que iba pasando y me desesperaba tanto que nunca lo volví a jugar.

-Ándale, ya vámonos al castillo entonces, porque cierran en la noche y no quiero estar cuando las calacas despierten.

-¿Calacas?... ¡Espérame!- Link corrió a su máxima velocidad (arrastrando su "cena").

-Hey, Link, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No.

-¿Por qué aceptaste así nada más lo que te pidió el árbol deku? ¿Consigues algo de lo que no estoy enterada?

-Pues, la verdad es que… mi más grande sueño (desde esta mañana) es… casarme con una mujer rica para que me mantenga, pero si eso falla también tengo un "sueño de repuesto" que es dominar al mundo; entonces, como escuché "princesa", inmediatamente olí rupias, y cuando escuché "trifuerza", olí "dominación mundial".

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que eres un enfermo mental.

-Mira, ya casi llego… y la puerta está abierta.- Link se apresuró a entrar, sin embargo, en cuanto iba a poner su pie sobre la madera, la compuerta se levantó y el rubio se cayó de sentón.- ¡¿Ahora tendré que esperar hasta mañana?!- un stalchild se acercó a Link y lo atacó.- ¡Ahh! ¡&%$# !- Exclamó el rubio, mientras que se deshacía de la calavera.

-Mira, ya prendí una fogata, vente y siéntate, que así no te atacarán, o esa sería la única explicación de que no atacaran al viejo loco que corre por ahí.- Link se sentó al lado del fuego y cocinó ahí su cena para luego comérsela.

-¡Qué rico!, jamás me había llenado tanto, seguro que con esto aguanto un buen tiempo sin comer.- Exclamó antes de acostarse.- Oye Navi, ¿contamos historias de terror?

-Ya duérmete porfi.

-JAJAJA, ¿te da miedo? JAJAJA.

-Ya pues, te contaré la leyenda del espejo "terrorífico y malvado": Se cuenta en Hyrule que si te pones enfrente de un espejo a media noche, con la plancha encendida en la mano y dices "tosoiton" 3 veces y rápido se te aparece una desagradable criatura que te torturará hasta que se harte.

-Es lo más patético que he escuchado… Sigo yo: Se cuenta que hay un sitio en Hyrule donde existen unos seres que comen hadas…

-(Glup)

-Suelen atacar a cualquier hora y… ah, mejor te lo cuento después, ya tengo sueño.

-Ya pues, duérmete ya, que la noche aquí nomás dura un ratito.- Tras su breve charla, nuestros héroes se echaron a dormir.

¡Cucccooo! – Se escuchaban los cuccos.

-Ahhh (bostezo) ¡Link! ¡Levántate! ¡Ya me tienes harta con tus pachorrudencias!- Navi, enojada, tomó una roca y se la lanzó al niño, pero la roca se rompió (y el mocoso apenas si moqueó y se acomodó las plumas que traía de almohada) y de ahí salió una rupia verde.

-"_Ah, claro, la rupia"_¡MIRA LINK, UNA RUPIA!- Le gritó al oído y el susodicho se levantó.

-¡MÍA!- Agarró la gema para luego acariciarla con una sonrisa siniestra y finalmente guardársela.

-"_Este tipo me asusta"_ Por fin te levantas, ya abrieron la ciudadela, así que agarra tus cosas y vámonos.- Link amarró los restos del pájaro y se dirigió al mercado, donde vendió lo que antes había sido un búho por unas rupias, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la tienda "máscaras felices" que se encontraba cerrada por remodelación, aún así, nuestro protagonista entró con ganas de que se hubieran olvidado de algo y él podría aprovechar.

-A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo agarrando una bolsa, la cual contenía diversas máscaras.- Pues a ver cómo las vendo.- Comentó antes de guardárselas quien sabe dónde.

(M.Z.) ++Robaste: Máscaras friki, ¡ponte cualquiera y serás un friki de verdad!++

-Sólo un retrasado te las compraría; en fin, mejor vamos al castillo antes de que llegue el dueño o tendrás un problemón.- Al salir de la tienda, Link recordó que a las 3:00 salía su telenovela favorita "me casé con un stalfo", la cual no podía perderse.

-¿Sabes que hora es?- Le preguntó a una niña pelirroja que estaba en medio del mercado.

-Son como las 2:59… te di la hora, ahora dame mil rupias.- Le quiso sacar dinero la mocosa.

-Ni de &%$# !

-¡Qué codiciosa! ¿Algún familiar tuyo, Link?- Cuestionó Navi.

-No es que sea codiciosa, es que… (Una triste música de violines comenzó a sonar) mi papá es el dueño del rancho Lonlon y es un flojo de primera, así que ya estamos endeudados hasta el cuello, pero mi pa´ no quiere trabajar, por tanto tengo que venir aquí a pedir dinero, pero nadie me da nada _"¿tal vez porque no doy lástima?"_ así que tengo que estafar de vez en cuando para comer.

-Es lo más triste que he escuchado.- Dijo el hada, limpiándose una lagrimita y sacándole de los bolsillos a Link todas sus rupias y dándoselas a la niña, mientras que él ni cuenta se daba, ya que casi se dormía con el relato.

-Gracias, por cierto, soy Malon y mi papá se llama Talon_"¿por eso el rancho se llama Lonlon? Nunca me lo había preguntado"_–En eso, varias personas pasan y le dan rupias al chamaco.

_-"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Nunca consigo nada, pero él…"-_Malon se volteó y se do cuenta de que la gente le daba dinero al rubio, porque a diferencia de ella, él andaba todo chamagoso, sucio y despeinado.- _"Si este tipo empieza a pedir dinero voy a quebrar"_Ehh… niño del hada ¿quieres… -empezó a buscar en su bolsa- este huevo? Te lo regalo si… te vas a otro lado.

-¡¿Por un huevito?! ¡Claro! "Parece que ahora también ceno juasjuas".- Finalmente, el rubio se dirigió al castillo de Hyrule, que por suerte parecía haberse olvidado de su telenovela.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Navi: ¡Comenten! No se olviden que por cada comentario, Link se encargará de que con el dinero se realice una escuela para los kokiri, que por cierto está muy urgente.

Link: ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás desperdiciaría dinero en una tontería como es…

Dixie: ¡LINK! ¡Recuerda que estamos "al aire"!

Link: ¿Qué?... Ahh, es decir, ¡claro!, utilizaremos el dinero recaudado para hacer hospitales universales gratuitos, casas para los pobres, cobijas para los huérfanos, etc., etc.

Navi: Bueno, bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?

Link: Que fue el capitulo más subnormal, incluso más que el pasado.

Dixie: Quizá, pero el que viene en camino me gusta un poco más. En fin, quisiera también decir que lo de "la leyenda del espejo malvado no sé qué" ya la había oído antes, sólo que yo le agregué una cosilla por ahí, creó que la leí, pero no recuerdo de donde n.n

Navi: Y ahora, por supuesto no nos podíamos ir sin responder sus sexis comentarios:

(MidnaIsabellaMiyamoto)

Link: Jojojo, por supuesto que compraré jarrones para todos (ejem, sólo espero que tu apoyo económico sea proporcional).

Dixie: Me alegra que mi parodia te alegre el día :3 y creo que a Navi también.

Navi: Cierto ;)

(Emilia L. Cortez)

Dixie: Si te digo la verdad, yo también amo la doble personalidad asesina de Navi (pareciera que nadie lo notó, pero tiene nombre).

Navi: De hecho hay varias cosas que lo detonan.

Dixie: Y próximamente volveremos a ver uno de sus "ataques" :D

(arcangel91)

Navi: Lo admito, antes iba con un médico, pero con los problemas del árbol deku ya no hubo dinero para eso U.U

Dixie: Y en el siguiente episodio conoceremos a Zelda, no adelantaré mucho, pero digamos que tiene "algo que ocultar" XD

Link: ¿Así qué apoyarás la causa? La cuenta está a nombre de "Link guapo" en el banco nacional de Hyrule, y la clave es: *****, espero con ansias tu donativo (sólo si es más de 100 rupias, claro)… Ah, se me olvidaba, antes de * va * ;D

(dan9912)

Dixie: Gracias por tu comentario.

Navi: Nos alegra que te pareciera bueno.

Link, Dixie, Navi: ¡Hasta la otra!

Navi: Apoyemos la libertad de expresión comentando.

Link: Y a "Link guapo" también ;D

Dixie: Que conste que Link le puso el nombre -.-


End file.
